


I'll break down common sense

by HotFuckingMess (moonchild734)



Series: exo greek mythology au [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, only explicit because of lucille's potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild734/pseuds/HotFuckingMess
Summary: She quickly sped up her pace. She'd had a few run ins with muggers in the past, and she'd rather not lose what little money she had. ‘I shouldn't...I shouldn't look back. That's what all stupid girls do in horror movies before they die.’ But she couldn't help herself. The urge to look back was overwhelming, almost like something was forcing her too. She grit her teeth.'No. I can't...this doesn't feel right, I can't look back.’





	I'll break down common sense

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to those who celebrate and Happy Holidays to those who don't!  
> This has been long overdue and for those of you who have been reading this little series, I want to thank you for giving my obscure lil fic a chance  
> That said, I'm just gonna keep this note a bit short because I have some other stuff to add to my works ;)
> 
> So please enjoy the story and comment or add a kudos if ya'll feel like it!

Lucille stared at her hands, still trying to process the information Zeus-er, Jongdae told her. She honestly felt like she should be more terrified by the god, but couldn’t really bring herself to. She didn’t feel like she was in any danger, although she always had a sort of...desensitized outlook on life; like she was an outsider looking in on lives that didn’t matter in the long run. Because of her flat personality, her father had made it his personal mission to stay as far away from her as he could, which included disappearing for days on end. Sometimes, even weeks. But she couldn't even call the man her father anymore. In reality, Ricardo Alejandro Luis Ortega was her uncle. She tried to ask for more answers, but Jongdae stayed tight lipped on anything else besides Ricardo’s true identity.   
“It isn’t my place to tell. Besides, you’ll get to ask your other parent the for the full story soon enough.” He said with a wink.

That was nearly three days ago. Jongdae had to go back to his home soon after killing Ricardo. Something about a fight between Aries and Dionysus. But he’d promise to come back in four days to bring her back with him.  
“You have no reason to stay here anymore. Your guardian is dead, and it doesn’t seem like you have many friends either. School has just begun as well, so it wouldn’t take much for you to leave and start over somewhere else.”  
All had been good points-although, it was in the middle of September and school had been going on for a few weeks by now-so how could she respond to that? It really wouldn’t be so bad to move somewhere different; start over and possibly have friends. ‘ _If I really look at the situation, it isn't all...that bad. It's not like dad-Ricardo, had been much of a parental figure. His death had barely left an impact, if I'm being honest._ ’ She sighed, scrubbing her face as she looked into the dingy mirror of her bathroom.

Her reflection was distorted slightly, but she could see her face just fine. She poked her cheeks, eyes roaming over the acne marks, tiny moles and faint scars scattered over her face. The way Jongdae alluded to her 'parent’ made it seem like she was a demigod. Which would've been hilarious if she hadn't seen her uncle get fried from the inside out by lightning. ' _Aren't demigods supposed to be, like, extraordinary? I'm as bland and normal as they come. Yeah, I was, and still am, in all honors classes. But that doesn't mean I'm...godly._ ’ She cupped her face, eyes being drawn to themselves reflected in them mirror. ' _Hm, the only unusual thing besides my general 'meh’ attitude would probably be my heterochromia._ ’ She rubbed a finger under her left eye. She was the only one in her town to have two different colored eyes. It was one of the reasons why she was often talked about. “Freak” and “weirdo” were tossed around a lot, all of the overused and cliche insults fifteen years old could come up with. It didn't particularly bother her, but knowing now of her demigod status made her look at the two colors differently. She stared at herself for another moment before she closed her eyes with a deep sigh.  
“What am I doing? I need to hurry up and get dressed. I have to be to work in twenty minutes.” She slapped her cheeks lightly, grabbing her jacket before walking out of the bathroom.

**++++++++++**

“Lucille! You going home?” She bit back a sigh, sending a nod towards her overly bubbly manager. She slid her black hoodie over her McDonald's shirt, grunting when the hood got caught on her visor.  
“I thought your shift ended in an hour?” Asked another familiar voice. Lucille wanted to tell them to fuck off because they were a bunch of _phonies_ who thought she couldn't hear them when they gossiped about her. Instead, she tamped down on the urge and answered back.  
“I told you, I'm quitting. This was my last night.” She pushed her arms through her hoodie, rolling it down when it got stuck on her chest. She rolled her eyes at the whines she heard. ‘ _How annoying. Why can't they just leave me alone?_ ’  
“Aw, really! I don't remember you saying that at all, Lucille!”  
“It's gonna be so much slower with you gone, girl!”  
' _I wonder fucking why, you fake ass bitches. All you and Erina do is text and sit on your asses all day. It's a miracle John doesn't fire your asses already._ ’  
“Yeah.” She mumbled, grabbing her keys before giving a weak wave behind her. She heard a chorus of 'goodbye’ and 'come back soon’, slamming the door shut a little harder than necessary in her haste to get away. She sighed, stuffing her hands into her pockets, quickly looking both ways before taking a left into the alley. 

It wasn't the safest route home, but it was the fastest. It would take her a good half hour to get home, the safer route closer to the highway, but cutting through the alley would bring her closer to the woods and near her home in about fifteen minutes. She would've taken her usual route, but she wasn't in the mood to stay out any later. Tomorrow morning, Jongdae was supposed to come pick her up and take her to Mount Olympus, which was somewhere in California.  
“It's moved over the centuries, but we really enjoy the views we have in that particular state. I think you might too.” He said, grin sharp and eyes sparkling like a child's. It was weird to see such an expression on a god like Jongdae, but it was also strangely endearing. She didn't know how to feel about living on Mount Olympus, but it was definitely better than living in her dump of a home. ' _That and I do love a good view. Especially if it's of a garden or the mountain. Ah, they're always so pretty to look at on an early morning._ ’ She smiled to herself, skipping over a fallen trash bin. She loved looking up images of nature views at her school library. They always brought a sense of...peace to her that nothing else ever really could. Even music didn't come as close to the outdoors.  
“I wonder if that says something about my godly parent?” She hummed thoughtfully, freezing when she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly sped up her pace. She'd had a few run ins with muggers in the past, and she'd rather not lose what little money she had. ‘ _I shouldn't...I shouldn't look back. That's what all stupid girls do in horror movies before they die._ ’ But she couldn't help herself. The urge to look back was overwhelming, almost like something was _forcing_ her too. She grit her teeth. ' _No. I can't...this doesn't feel right, I can't look back._ ’ The feeling got stronger the faster she moved, blood turning cold when she heard the faint sounds of hissing. ' _Are those...are those snakes!?_ ’ She yelped when something slimy slid against her leg, pulling taut before she could move away. She tripped, rolling hard down the hill the alley dropped off into, hitting a tree at the bottom hard.

She wheezed, back resting against the roots of the tree as she stared up at the barely visible leaves hanging from above. The sounds of hissing became louder, more frantic as she tried to get her bearings. 'I _t sounds like...laughter?_ ’ She struggled to right herself, groping in the dark for a root to help pull herself up. She eventually did, squinting in through darkness as the hissing laughter from before multiplied. She blinked rapidly, fuzzy shapes wiggling only a few feet in front of her. She automatically closed her eyes, a voice screaming inside of her to _not look._  
 _“Ooh, it seems like we found a defenseless one, dear sister.”_ A voice hissed out happily, another joining in only a moment later.  
 _“Yessss! She looks so young too. Oh, the young ones always taste the best, don't you agree?”_  
 _“They do! Oh, imagine the look on Demeter's face when he hears of one of his offspring dying at the hands of us!”_  
 _“He'd be so heartbroken!”_ They both chittered, the hissing growing louder the more they talked. Lucille felt like throwing up. 

' _Demeter…? Is she..my mother? No, no they definitely said 'he’ this time…what is even going on here..._ ’ She flinched, holding back a yelp when cool scales slithered over her bare hand. She jerked it back, ignoring the cackles the action brought her. Was she nervous? Yes, quite a bit really, but she couldn't feel any _actual_ fear. There was a voice inside of her, the same one from before, telling her that she would be _just fine if you can think. Think of a plan. Just think._ She breathed in, curling her fingers over one another as she rummaged around in her brain for any kind of useful information. ‘ _They must be some sort of snake monster...a gorgon, maybe? I don't know of any other type of monster with snakes around them, although I'm not quite as up to date with the greek mythos as I should be._ ’ She thought, biting her lip hard as the two monsters in front of her continued to chat casually. ' _It would explain why I instinctively knew not to look, though. They could turn you to stone with one look, after all._ ’ She slowly felt around for a weapon, the voice inside of her urging her to _keep looking around. The woods will help you._ She frowned. ' _Woods will help me? What does that even-_ ’ She blinked behind her eyelids when her finger felt something sharp prick her finger. 

' _A weapon? Was this what they meant?_ ’ She gripped it, tensing at the low hisses the two let out in front of her. She felt them move a little, back pushing against the tree to stay as far away from them as possible. She ignored their laughter, hand reaching up to tug at her lower lip. ‘ _Yes, if I can at least wound one of them, I can try and make my escape. Jongdae said if I ever needed him, to just pray to him._ ’ She would have done that by now, was probably a better plan to be honest. If anyone could kill two snake monsters, it would be Zeus himself. But...she wanted to prove herself. She wasn't ready to take on two monsters, but she was strong enough to get away unharmed. She was, after all, an Ortega. ' _Mama always said that it was better to try and fail than to never try at all._ ’ She smiled a bit at the thought. ' _Though, if I fail here, it is permanent. I'll most likely be eaten alive by those two over there._ ’ She grimaced, gripping the sharp weapon in her hand. It didn't feel like a knife, more like wood really, but if it was sharp enough to cut her finger on the first touch, it was sharp enough to stab. ' _And if the voice wanted me to have it...it must be useful. So far, it hasn't failed me to listen to it._ ’ She nodded to herself, getting her body ready to lunge. It felt disorienting to do it with her eyes closed, but being turned into a statue wouldn't help her at all. ‘ _Aim for the nearest voice, Lucille. You've got this._ ’

_“You smell that, sister?”  
“Yessss! That's the scent of a fresh, ripe demigod!”  
“Ohh, did the little girl cut herself?”  
“Oho! Maybe she tried to kill herself before she could be eaten!”  
“What a silly little girl, don't you agree sister?”_ Lucille snarled. If there was one thing she didn't like, it was being called little girl.  
“Fuck off you ugly, snake-haired bitches!” She growled, not knowing when she decided on gorgons, but going along with it anyway as she jumped forward. She felt the weapon in her hand pierce through solid flesh, her body landing on a cool, smooth stomach. Loud shrieks of anger and pain resonated in her ears, but she didn't have time to get distracted. She used the confusion the run forward, up the hill and back into the alley. She was surprised at how fast she was, but that quickly melted away when furious hisses followed closely behind her.

She ducked, feeling the air above her head move as she ran. She dodged another attack, body running on pure instinct as she tried to get to a safe place. ' _Where? Where can I go?_ ’ She thought desperately, slitting her eyes open to see where she was. She was still in the alley, getting close to the street curb near her old McDonald's. ‘ _Is that safe enough?_ ’ But her gut told her no. If she did somehow manage to get into there, the two gorgons would just follow her into there. Who knows how many people they'd turn to stone if she did. She cursed, taking a sharp turn and just narrowly missing the claw of one of the sisters. It grazed her neck slightly, a thin trickle of blood dripping down her spine as she continued to run.

' _Shit! Inner voice, if you have a suggestion, I'd be more than open to it!_ ’ She was answered with silence, swearing loudly as she ducked into oncoming traffic. She ran around the fast cars driving along the road, grinning slightly at the gorgons’ angry hisses as they jumped over the cars. At least she assumed they jumped. She still couldn't safely look at them without a mirror, and she wasn't gonna do something as stupid as look back. 

She made it to the other side of the street, glancing in the store window. She finally saw the two monsters chasing her, mouth falling open at their appearances. Her mind conjured up a more...flattering appearance than what they actually looked like. They definitely had snakes for hair, but they weren't even humanoid looking. They bodies were a dull, mucus green, their stomach fleshy and leading into a long snake tail. They had two arms, but you couldn't even call their hands _hands_. There was a stump of flesh with three long finger-like appendages, each with sharp talons as nails. It looked like a deformed claw, really. Their eyes...their eyes had to be the worst part about them, if she was being honest. They were slitted like a snake's, a pale yellow that glowed beneath their shadowed face. It was like looking into two headlights, if the headlights could freeze your body and permanently make you a stone sculpture. It made her glad she used the store window instead of her own two eyes.

**++++++++++**

She panted, leaning over on her knees to take in ragged breaths. Her lungs burned, chest heaving as she fought to fill her body with air. She squeezed her eyes shut, gripping the fabric of her pants between her fingers as she tried to push away the nausea threatening to overwhelm her. The hissing behind her grew louder, and she swallowed back a curse. She'd been hiding and running for _hours_ now, constantly being toyed with by the two gorgons. Just when she thought she found a quiet, safe place, she'd hear their snakes hiss in her ear and she'd be off running again. ' _Fuck...I can't...my body feels like it's gonna break._ ’ She gasped, forcing her legs to move forward. She tripped, hand coming to support herself against the brick wall of a nearby building. She grit her teeth, slowly moving herself along the wall. 

She'd notice something a while ago, while running away. The gorgons, they'd stay away from certain streets, almost as if they were scared of them. The streets itself were nothing to look at, really. Just empty alleys or filthy slums. There was this lingering power left behind after each one, but she didn't have time to stay and puzzle out why. That and it never lasted for long, either. They would shy away for maybe a few minutes, a half hour one time, before they'd be right back to chasing her. 

She didn't know what it was they were so wary of, but she followed the trail as best she could. It's how she ended up here, in front of a morgue hidden behind a nail salon and a Burger King. She could feel the power now, stronger, definitely stronger than the gorgons. It was similar to Jongdae, actually. But while his was just an overwhelming amount of static and energy, this one was...calmer. Dull, even. It had a heavy undertone of death and silence. There was a second presence too, but the first one overpowered the second so much that she could barely describe it. That, or the second presence was hiding itself. ' _Whatever the case, if what I'm feeling is correct...I think I know who's gonna be here._ ’ She wasn't a hundred percent sure, but she followed the clues she got and they were all pointing to one specific god. The second one as still a mystery but at least the first was familiar. ‘ _I'm honestly a little excited. I don't know if Hades will be as surprising as Jongdae was, but he was always my favorite god. I just hope he doesn't turn me away or something. That'd be awkward._ ’ She swallowed, the hissing that was following her abruptly stopping. She had half a mind to turn around, but the front door to the morgue opened.

Her jaw dropped, the man standing in front of her making her heart seize. He was breathtakingly beautiful and...very familiar looking. Dark brown hair hung just above his thick eyebrows, a wreath of grain sitting gently on top of his head. His hazel colored eyes were wide with shock, plump pink lips slightly parted as a hand came up to gently rest against his chin. His skin was nicely tanned and he was a good six feet even. His torso was clad in a clear white linen tank top that stopped just before his bellybutton. Loose white pants hung low on his hips, feet bare and tiny little flowers growing in the concrete around him. There seemed to be this...glow around him. It made her feel warm, like..like she'd finally come home. 

“What...what?” He whispered, voice just as lovely as his appearance. Lucille felt her legs weaken, knees knocking together as she slid to the ground. She didn't...she didn't know how to feel. She wasn't blind, nor was she stupid. She could see the similarities as clear as day. She could see herself in the man in front of her, could see hints of _him_ whenever she looked in the mirror. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She couldn't make her voice work, and the longer she stared, the more she wanted to just cry. ' _Was this...this my real father..?_ ’

“Demeter? Why are you-”   
“She's my... she's my daughter. She is, isn't she?” Demeter mumbled, moving out of the way. He watched her, previous shock now gone as he looked over her with a critical eye. The voice from before sucked in a breath, stepping into the doorway. This man was shorter than Demeter, skin ghostly pale and dark bags heavy under his black eyes. His black hair was swept away from his forehead, dark eyebrows furrowed and mouth drooping into a frown. He had on a completely black suit without the tie, his top buttons undone to reveal just a hint of toned pecs. A high collar, black peacoat hung loosely over his shoulders, stopping behind his knees and hanging over his shiny black dress shoes. ' _Well, I guess this is Hades then._ ’ She thought, vision blurring as her head began to feel dizzy.  
“Yes, yes she is!” Demeter shouted, voice tinged with excitement as he jumped. Or at least, she thought he did. She couldn't really see anymore, black spots dancing across her sight as she struggled to listen to the gods talk.  
“But...how? I thought you knew about your children?”  
“I...I don't know, Hades. I'm always so sure when I have a child. But I know who her mother is. How could I forget such a fiery woman like Adelina.” He sounded reverent, like a lovesick teenager talking about their girlfriend. It made her laugh, although it came out more like a choked wheeze than anything.  
“...Child?”  
“Demeter, look. Poison has already begun to set in.” There was a cool hand on her cheek, turning her face in multiple directions. She wanted to bat the hands away but the cold felt _so_ good. She felt like she was burning up, her skin flaring up in pain when a warmer hand touched he forehead. She whimpered, leaning towards the cold rather than the warmth.  
“Hurts.” The hand moved to her neck, near the shallow cut along the back of her neck.  
“See? Looks like a gorgon cut her. Judging from her sweaty clothes…”  
“They chased her around the city. Ugh! I knew there was something off when Zeus asked me to visit you.”  
“I don't think he planned for her to get attacked, Demeter.”  
“Maybe not, but he waited three days to tell me I had a daughter. And he didn't even tell me! Just let me find her by chance!” Demeter sounded more than pissed, and she could only imagine just how angry he looked.  
“You can curse my brother later. For now, we need to get her to Apollo. He should have the antidote on hand. You know how reckless the sons of Hermes are.” Hades soothed, the palm of his hand resting on the side of her neck. She sighed, leaning into the hand. She was surprised she was awake enough to follow their conversation, but the constant pressure of Hades's hand on her face was helping her keep her focus.

“...Fine, fine. I think it'd be best if you carry her. She clearly can't tolerate the normal temperature for a human.” She smiled a bit at his put out tone. ‘ _Is he pouting right now?_ ’ Hades snorted.  
“You're such a child, Demeter. You don't need to pout.”  
“I am not pouting! I do not pout.” Demeter exclaimed, sounding not at all amused. She groaned when her body was picked up, sighing when her cheek was pressed against cool skin again.  
“...She looks comfortable.” He sounded put out again, voice tinged with an emotion she couldn't identify.  
“Don't start, Demeter. You know she needs my temperature to keep her fever down.” Hades sounded upset, voice going hard as he moved. She frowned. 'What just happened…?’  
“...Yeah, yeah I know. I'm sorry, I just…”  
“Persephone followed me of her own accord, Demeter. Nobody forced her to do anything and I wish the rest of you would stop blaming me as if it was just my fault alone.” His voice was completely flat now, devoid of any emotion as they continued walking. ' _Oh...oh duh. The tale of Hades and Persephone...no wonder there's this underlying tension with them. This poison must be doing a number on my brain if I couldn't even remember that._ ’ It was painfully quiet after that, both gods not saying a word as they walked. ' _Well...this is awkward._ ’ She wanted to say something to break the tension, but her voice refused to work. It was like her tongue was stuck to the roof of her mouth. So she bared the awkwardness silently, gripping tightly at his peacoat when she felt an odd sensation.  
“Relax.” He mumbled, his hold on her firm as the feeling grew. She squirmed, a wave of energy washing over her skin like a thick, gooey mud. She tried to keep still, but the sensation made her feel disgusting as it covered her from head to toe.  
“Is she okay?”  
“Ah, she's just reacting to the portal. It's different for everyone, and she doesn't seem to like it.”  
“I never liked the thing either. Made me feel disgusting.” Demeter sighed. ' _I know right! Talk about gross._ ’

Hades snorted, humming in response as the feeling slowly faded from her body. She let out a breath, burying her face deeper into the chilled skin under her cheek as her temperature rose again. It was so high, in fact, that she could smell her clothes start to sizzle. The two gods must have noticed as well, because as soon as Hades's feet his solid tile, they were immediately walking in another direction.  
“Apollo should be with Artemis, right?”  
“Yes, they're in the training room, I think. That or in the garden. Oh, I hope they don't trample over my hydrangeas again.” Demeter murmured, and she almost felt offended. ' _You're worrying about your fucking flowers while I'm over here dying?_ ’ But she knew gods were different from humans. They got too wrapped up in themselves to really worry about the outside world.

“Hey where have you-oh? Who's this?” Another voice asked, curiosity clear in his tone.  
“Notnow, Aphrodite. Ineedtogetherto Apollo.” She frowned. Their words were beginning to slur together and she was finding it hard to concentrate.  
“Oh, I sawem intehback withistwin-” Her mind felt fuzzy, listening to the conversation too hard for her to do now. She coughed, feeling blood splatter across her lips. She coughed again, wiggling away from the hands cleaning up her face.  
“N...no..” But she was ignored, her body being placed onto what felt like a bed. She was starting to get tired, limbs relaxing into the soft covers as warm, too warm hands ran over her face. She jerked away, or at least tried to, but a pair of cold hands held her down. The cold was a welcome relief, but the warmth soon returned.

She shied away from the fingers pressing into her neck, but they continued on regardless. She flinched, the cut on the back of her neck burning so intensely that she let out a scream. She was shushed, a hand cupping her mouth. Something hard poked her lips and she instinctively kept her mouth closed. There was a small huff before warm fingers squeezed her cheeks together, forcing her mouth open and making her drink a sweet but acidic smelling liquid. It burned her throat as it went down, but she could feel it spread throughout her body. It cooled down her rising temperature, making her dizziness fade and awareness slowly return to her. ' _What...the fuck?_ ’ She still couldn't talk, could just barely focus on the multiple voices speaking right now. A hand ran through her hair.  
“Sleep. You need your rest.” ' _Hades…?_ ’ But she couldn't really fault him for that. Sleep sounded like an excellent idea to her. She hummed, leaning into the fingers carding through her hair as she let herself drift off.


End file.
